Recuerdos sabor a limón
by Minelava
Summary: El mismo evento en dos momentos distintos, un pastel, dos alumnos, un maestro y un recuerdo con un sabor especial.


_Para Jael (quien por casualidades del destino comparte mis gustos) y la señora Claudia (mami de Jael) por la idea del pastel de limón para el cumpleaños de Camus, aunque no es el pastel del relato sin duda las tres disfrutaremos de dicho postre en honor al apuesto francés_.

**Por cierto: Saint Seiya le pertenece a Kurumada-sama, Toei (quien seguro sigue obteniendo ganancias) también tiene derechos legales sobre la obra y sus personajes; afortunadamente para mí ninguno de los propietarios ha decidido prohibir (y perseguir) los fanfics, razón por la cual puedo publicar este y otros textos.**

**Recuerdos sabor a limón**

Había estado dormitando frente a la chimenea de su vieja cabaña en Siberia, aquel día el viento era demasiado frio y cortante, incluso para él, por eso se habían quedado en casa.

Hyoga e Isaac estaban demasiado silenciosos, cierto era que los había puesto a leer, si no podía entrenar sus cuerpos al menos podrían ejercitar el cerebro después de todo serían santos de la diosa de la sabiduría y sería muy vergonzoso si resultaran ser chicos ignorantes, pero esos dos no eran tan callados, ni siquiera cuando leían y él les ordenaba hacerlo en silencio.

Se frotó la cara para espantar el sueño restante pensando en que sus pupilos se habrían quedado dormidos leyendo aquellos "aburridos" libros. Reconoció que Voltaire y Descartes no eran lo más entretenido para un niño de 10 años, pero no había llevado otros libros consigo, la única cosa un poco interesante para ellos era aquel viejo ejemplar del "Conde de Montecristo" (y él juraría que Milo era el responsable directo de la "accidental" presencia del libro entre su equipaje cuando llegó a Siberia), pero Dumas era más bien el premio por un buen trabajo en el entrenamiento (cosa muy poco frecuente pues en los casi dos años que llevaban con él los niños apenas habían llegado a la mitad de la historia) por eso ni de chiste se le ocurrió darles el tan codiciado texto (además los sabía incapaces de mantenerse en silencio y para colmo terminarían peleando por el libro).

Cerró su ejemplar de los "Diálogos" de Platón y buscó con la mirada a los pequeños, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la mesa vacía.

Sin perder la calma se puso de pie y miró en las camas, pensando que tal vez habrían preferido leer sobre ellas, encontrándolas tan vacías como la mesa, fue cuando empezó a sentirse inquieto, aún cuando su cara no había perdido su máscara de indiferencia, porque solo podían estar fuera y por más acostumbrados que estuvieran a ese clima la tormenta era muy fuerte.

Poniéndose el abrigo se asomó al exterior, la ventisca impedía ver nada más alejado de dos pasos.

Intentó rastrear los cosmos de los pequeños pero no logró ubicarlos por ningún lugar, entonces se preocupó en verdad y, adentrándose en la tormenta, comenzó con la desesperada tarea de encontrar a sus alumnos, mientras maldecía el sueño que, cerrándole los parpados, le impidió notar el momento en que los pequeños abandonaron la cabaña.

Para cuando la tormenta acabó ya estaba anocheciendo y Camus no había hallado rastro de los niños, iba a regresar a la cabaña a prepararse para una búsqueda más larga, mientras rogaba a Atena porque sus discípulos no murieran congelados, cuando sintió dos pequeñas energías acercándose.

Suspiró aliviado cuando comprobó que se trataba de ese par de mocosos, su cara regresó a ser la imperturbable faz sin rastro de emociones habitual mientras esperaba su llegada al sitio donde él se encontraba.

El primero en notar a su maestro fue Isaac quien con un ligero codazo llamó la atención del rubio, quien estaba muy concentrado en algo bajo su abrigo. Camus notó que los niños ponían cara de preocupación al verlo, seguro pensando en el castigo por haber salido sin autorización (aunque lo cierto era que el caballero de Acuario no pensaba precisamente en castigarlos pues estaba más concentrado en agradecerle a Atena que los pequeños estuvieran bien).

Hicieron en silencio el camino hasta la cabaña.

Una vez los tres en su hogar Hyoga e Isaac se miraron preocupados, pero sin atreverse a hablar. Su maestro los miro fijamente.

–Creo que no es necesario explicar la razón de mandarlos a la cama sin cenar –dijo con frialdad, Hyoga quizó protestar pues su estómago hacia ruiditos en ese momento, pero se lo pensó mejor cuando su maestro clavó sus azulados ojos en su carita.

Ambos niños se dirigieron a sus camas con los abrigos todavía puestos, cosa que extrañó al caballero francés, pero no le dio importancia, él mismo se dirigió a su cama y se acostó, ese par de enanos casi le provocaron un infarto y aunque verlos a salvo le aliviaba, la verdad también había perdido el apetito. Antes de dormirse releyó la carta que su gran amigo, Milo de Escorpio, le había hecho llegar apenas unos días antes, las noticias del santuario no eran cosa que le interesara precisamente, pero el bicho concluía la misiva felicitándole por su cumpleaños, detalle que el francés agradeció porque justo ese día cumplía 17 y ahí en medio de la nada saber que alguien pensaba en él le resultaba agradable.

– ¡_Bonito cumpleaños he tenido bicho! _–pensó mirando la carta– ¡_una tormenta inclemente y un par de atolondrados alumnos extraviados por andar Atena sabe donde!_ –y luego en voz alta preguntó– ¿Y ustedes no piensan callarse y dormirse? –pues los niños no paraban de cuchichear.

Estaba a punto de apagar la vela cuando sintió a sus espaldas dos pequeñas presencias.

– ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó mientras volteaba.

Entonces lo vio, ahí en las manitas de Hyoga, un pequeño bizcocho con un simple glaseado perfumado con limón cubriéndolo.

–Feliz cumpleaños maestro Camus –dijo con timidez Isaac.

El caballero de Acuario luchó contra la lágrima de emoción que intentó escapar de sus ojos ante la escena, ignoraba cómo habrían conseguido sus alumnos aquel sencillo pastel o cómo supieron de su cumpleaños, pero estaba realmente conmovido.

Con torpeza abrazó a los dos chiquillos quienes sorprendidos no pudieron devolverle el abrazo.

* * *

Camus despertó en el justo momento que abrazaba en sueños a los pequeños Hyoga e Isaac, sintiendo una repentina emoción al recordar ese día seis años atrás.

Se frotó la cara para espantarse el sueño, cerró el viejo tomo del "Conde de Montecristo", que leía por enésima vez, y lo colocó sobre la mesa junto al sillón donde estaba leyendo esa tarde en un intento por no sufrir un infarto viendo a Milo movilizar un ejército de doncellas para convertir el templo de Acuario en un salón de fiestas donde celebrar el cumpleaños número 23 del caballero francés.

Y es que el Escorpión dorado se tomaba muy en serio aquello de celebrar los cumpleaños de sus camaradas ahora que habían revivido, argumentando que la vida era hermosa y en adelante debían disfrutarla al máximo, sobre todo cuando el futuro parecía brillante pues el mismísimo rey del Olimpo había declarado que si alguna otra deidad provocaba un disturbio en la tierra se las vería directamente con él y su rayo (Camus sospechaba de la charla de Niké y la Moiras con Zeus en la cual le recordaron al Dios que incluso él estaba destinado a sucumbir ante Atena si se le ocurría declararle la guerra).

Por esa razón el guardián de Acuario se había encerrado en la parte privada de su templo a leer mientras llegaba la hora de la fiesta, después de todo no quería arruinarle a Milo su vocación como organizador de eventos.

Unos leves golpecitos llamaron a su puerta.

–Señor Camus –escuchó la voz de una doncella– sus compañeros lo esperan.

El francés contestó que saldría pronto, tomó dos paquetes pequeños de la mesita y metió cada uno en un bolsillo de sus pantalones, luego abandonado su refugio se encaminó al salón principal de su templo.

–¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CAMUS!!!– gritaron a coro los invitados cuando apareció finalmente el festejado, nadie vestía armaduras pues Milo insistió en ello argumentando que era una fiesta y no una reunión de santos.

Los abrazos y las felicitaciones siguieron a continuación, el señor del hielo los recibió mostrándose cortés.

La fiesta siguió su curso natural, todos parecían disfrutarla, hasta Atena y Shion que sin sus atuendos de Diosa y Patriarca compartían con los distintos invitados, entre los que se encontraba Isaac (quien había sido revivido junto con todos los guerreros caídos durante las diferentes batallas, pues hubiera sido injusto regresar a la vida a los santos de Atena y no a los guerreros de otros dioses).

Todo había transcurrido en perfecta calma hasta que una curiosa discusión entre Hyoga e Isaac, atrajo la atención de los presentes, quienes curiosos se concentraron en escuchar lo dicho por cada muchacho.

–Te digo que yo lo conozco mejor –afirmaba el rubio.

–Por supuesto que no y por eso tengo razón –contestó en de cabellos verdes.

–Pase más tiempo con él y puedo asegurarte que es mejor mi propuesta.

–Pues eso no importa, yo era más observador y por eso sé que tengo razón.

– ¿Qué ocurre aquí?– preguntó Atena, siendo ignorada por los chicos, quienes se miraban fijamente como retándose.

–Tiramisú –soltó de repente el Cisne.

–Mousse de Chocolate blanco –fue la respuesta de Isaac.

– ¿Están discutiendo sobre postres? –interrogó Aldebarán.

–En realidad tratamos de adivinar cuál será el pastel favorito del maestro Camus –contestó el general marino, haciendo que varias gotitas resbalaran por las sienes de los presentes.

–Par de idiotas –dijo Milo y soltó una carcajada ante el desconcierto de todos mientras abandonaba la sala del templo.

–Ustedes dos, no me obliguen a mandarlos a la cama sin cenar –reprendió Camus al Kraken y al Cisne.

–Lo sentimos maestro –se disculparon los chicos, el de Acuario suspiró e hizo un gesto para dar a entender que eran demasiado infantiles.

–Tomen antes que me arrepienta –dijo lanzándoles a sus alumnos los paquetitos que llevaba guardados. Ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos– sus cumpleaños también son por estas fechas ¿no?

Los invitados animaron a los chicos a abrir el regalo de Camus, ambos rompieron la envoltura con rapidez y pusieron la misma cara de conmoción al ver de qué se trataba.

–Gracias maestro –habló Hyoga con la voz temblorosa mientras Isaac abrazaba con gran emoción un ejemplar de "El Conde de Montecristo".

– Ya era hora de terminar de leerlo y saber del final –comentó el santo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Nadie más entendía el significado de esos regalos o de las reacciones de los dos chicos, pero como muestra de respeto por la emoción que demostraban optaron por no romper el silencio réinate en el salón del onceavo templo.

–Resolvamos el misterio del pastel de Camus –se escuchó la voz del escorpión dorado, quien apareció en el salón acompañado de una doncella que llevaba algo entre las manos– tu favorito.

La doncella lo colocó en la mesa, luego miró con timidez al santo de Acuario, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y sorpresivamente le plantó un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo con la cara completamente roja, mientras más de un dorado trataba de ahogar la risa y un sorprendido Camus se llevaba la mano a la mejilla.

– ¡Mira si es lista!, con razón me ayudó con tanto entusiasmo, ahora entiendo lo de "sí usted quiere puedo ir hasta Siberia"– dijo Milo mirando hacia donde la muchacha había desaparecido y luego señalando el pastel añadió– pero aquí lo tienes, justo lo que pediste amigo mío: bizcocho de vainilla cubierto con glaseado de limón.

Los dos discípulos del francés abrieron los ojos cuanto podían y luego comenzaron a llorar. Sin decir palabra y a un tiempo abrazaron a su maestro, quien sorpresivamente sonrió ante la muestra de afecto y les devolvió el abrazo, esta vez sin ninguna torpeza.

– _¿Qué pasa Milo?– _preguntaron Atena y Shion, vía cosmos, al escorpión.

–"_Larga historia, pero digamos que para ellos algunos recuerdos tienen sabor a limón y azúcar"_ –respondió por la misma vía el octavo guardián dejando conmovido al Patriarca y más confundida a su Diosa mientras él mismo sonreía ante la enternecedora escena.

* * *

_7 de febrero, 2010_

_Quería subir esto desde antes, desafortunadamente siempre existiran los imprevistos y apenas tengo tiempo de hacerlo._

_Sólo me resta agradecerles por leer y desear que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Camus es uno de mis santos dorados favoritos, así que no podía ignorar la fecha, además yo misma pertenezco al signo de Acuario._

_Sobre el cumpleaños de Hyoga e Isaac, según la información revisada son el 23 de enero y el 17 de febrero respectivamente, por lo que me pareció un buen detalle incluirlos como parte del fic._


End file.
